The Missing Sibling
by Emi Marie Uchiha
Summary: Emi Uchiha, the one girl everyone always forgets. She lives through hell for 9 years of her life, yet some how survives. She is known as the missing sibling, the uchiha master, the... prodigy. She's always been strong and powerful for her age. Yet Fugaku always limits her training because he is actually afraid of how it will turn out. How will she react when she finds out?
1. Chapter 1: How it all Began

**Chapter 1: How it All Began**

"onii-chan!" I stumble through the hall way, and fall down to be caught by my big brother, Itachi.

"Watch it there, Emi," He helps me to my feet. I look up at him and smile.

"Onii-chan, where is Mommy?" I ask softly. He pats my head and walks away, "H-Hey you didn't answer me!"I run after him, and again I tumble over. This time, he doesn't catch me.

Man, was I a clutz. I'd fall down everywhere I go. So much for being born into the main family of the clan.

Mommy has been gone for a few days, I'm worried about her. her stomach was big like a balloon before she left. Is that why she's gone so mommy can have her stomach flattened? Itachi won't tell me, and neither will Daddy. All I want to know what is wrong with Mommy.

I hear the front door open and I see my mom walk in, with something in her arms. I run up to her, "What's that mommy?" I ask, me being confused.

"You're little brother, Sasuke," She answers, smiling happily. Once I hear the words 'little brother' I jump up happily. I was a big sister now.

"Can I hold him?" I ask excitedly and she nods, leading me to the couch. I sit down as she places Sasuke on my lap. I hold him on my lap, admiring him for a few moments before mommy takes him away. I jump off the couch and I head to my room. I look out the window to see Daddy and onii-chan shooting fire! It looks awesome. I want to do that. Why can't I do that?

* * *

"Dada!" I run into the kitchen to my father.

He sighs,"What is it sweetie?" and looks down at me, then picks me up.

"Can you show me how to shoot fire like you and onii-chan did earlier?"

"You're too young"

"But I wanna learn!" I whine. He sighs, again, and sets me down.

"Fine fine, I can go ahead and teach you," He answers. I nod happily and run outside, towards the lake. Once we get there, he shows me what it looks like.

I nod, and he gives me the hand signs. He's been training me since I was 2, so I think I can do this!

I do as told, do the required hand signs, and fire comes out of my mouth. It forms into a ball, like his, yet smaller.

"Emi..," He walks away a bit then stops ,"You'll be a really strong kunoichi when you're older," He then continues to walk home.

"H-Hey wait dada!" I yell, running after him. I catch up to him, so me and him walk home together.

* * *

_"Emi... Run away...," A snake-like voice is heard. _

_"Who are you?" I stand up, walking towards the voice._

_"Do as told and run away, you aren't safe there in your home," The voice continues to speak. _

_"I am safe here, I have a loving family!" I yell. It was pitch black everywhere. Was I dreaming? _

_"You aren't safe for long... take this... when you wake up and see this around your neck, you'll remember to come to me," A pair of white-grayish hands comes out of the shadows and puts a necklace with a white gem on it around my neck, "Take care of it, and leave once you wake up"_

I shoot right out of bed, looking around the room. It was only a dream? It didn't feel like it.

I look down at my neck, the necklace was there. So it wasn't a dream. Though my question is, why did that voice tell me to leave? What did it have to do with me? What am I to it?

I guess I really have no other choice, because, what if the voice is right. I really can't take chances here.

I throw on a jacket, pull on my shoes and I open my door an close it silently. I walk towards the living room, then I open the front door. This is going to be goodbye to my family for now, isn't it? I'm really going to miss them. I'm just afraid of what'll happen if I stay, I'm afraid of what will happen if the voice I heard was right. I take in a deep breath and I go outside. Once I get off of the porch...

"Why are you leaving?" I turn around and see Itachi standing there. I give him a look, which I hope gives him my answer. He looks down at my neck and sees the necklace, "Where did you get that?"

"A voice... a voice in my dream...," I simply answer then I turn around. I'm on the urge of tears, yeah. So I'm trying to hold them back.

I take a few steps then I speed up to a run towards the village gates and out of the village.

I was going to start a new.

No more nice girl anymore, I guess. I was going to be a rouge-ninja now.

My name is Emi Uchiha, 3 years old as of right now. I've always been the outcast of the family, and yeah, I'm strong for my age. I don't like to pick fights nor do I talk a lot. I am, or was, a happy and sweet child. Though now, I don't think I can be that anymore. I have to survive on my own.

I have to survive and live, no matter what tries to kill me. I can't be killed... I'm an Uchiha, and I will...

Have my story be known.


	2. Chapter 2: I come home to this!

**Chapter 2**

9 years... 9 years of hell I had to go through for nothing. I've waited in this very spot, in the middle of the woods, waiting for that voice to come to me telling me why I had to run away. It, he, she, whatever never came. I've been through battles, seen things I shouldn't have. I wonder how I am still alive sometimes.

So, after the waiting, I decided to go back to Konohagakure. And try to guess what I find when I get there? Well...

"Big brother... why do you do this?!" Sasuke cries out. I stayed in the shadows, and I spotted Itachi looking at me a few times.

"It's because I want you to become stronger, once you achieve the same eyes as I... come and face me. You now hate me, I understand," Itachi closed his eyes then opened them, to reveal his Mangekyou Sharigan. I stared at it, yet not making direct contact. When he turned around and walked away, I followed him in the shadows. Once we were away from Sasuke, I ran up behind Itachi.

"Onii-chan," I said, my sharigan being revealed. He turned around quickly, tears filled his eyes and they were wide.

"Emi... You're alive...," He stared at me, especially at my right eye. I quickly put my hand over my right eye and I looked down. Did I mention my right eye was a bit damaged?

"Yes... I'm alive...," I continue to look at the ground,"Tell me... why did you do this?"

"I... can't tell you," He looks away and sighs then runs away...

"Onii-chan...," I mumble, and then I remember. Sasuke is back there.

I turn around and run to Sasuke,"Sasuke!" He looks up, his eyes filled with tears and I understand why. I bring him into a hug, leaving him a surprised and shocked expression.

"Who are you?"

"Be quiet for now... I'm here for you," Tears start streaming down my cheeks.

"B-But who are you?" He silently asks.

"My name is Emi, that's all I'm telling you for now," I answer him, and he nods. I understand he needs someone to look after him, and that'll be my job now as his sister. I'll tell him in a few days about who I am, I want to get to know him better since I have never been there for him. I wish I was, maybe I made a bad mistake by listening to the voice in my dream. I still have the necklace, I just wonder who gave me it, that's all, "Hey, It'll be okay. Promise me, alright? I knew Itachi, when I was younger. He has grown, so trust me, you'll make it out alive. I'll be here to protect you"

He stared at me and nodded,"O-okay," I could tell already he was never going to forget this, not in a million years.

* * *

It's been a few days since the incident happened, and he's been... quiet. He's talking, yet quietly. I hear him mumble "I'll kill Itachi" almost 24/7. I'm worried about him, way too much. I make sure he goes to the academy, and I make him dinner. I didn't set a curfew, but he still gets home before dark. I hear him talk about this Naruto kid sometimes.

"Sasuke, who's Naruto?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"He's a guy in my class, people don't like him," He answers coldly. The same tone as always, has he always been like this? I wonder what would happen if I told him now...

Maybe not now... yeah now.

"Sasuke... I need to tell you something," I go to his room and I see him going through albums and I see a picture of baby me.

"Who is this?" He looks up at me pointing to the picture of my baby self, "Is that you?"

"It is... Itachi and I knew each other for a while. But, I need to tell you something," I smile.

"What is it?"

"I'm... you're si-"

"NO YOU LIAR! I don't have one! No one told me I had one!" He protest.

"Sasuke...," I get down on my knees so I am at his level. I stare him straight in the eye ,"I am you're sister... I am an Uchiha"

"Then show me!" I sigh and I pull my right bang away, the bang that shields my right eye. I don't know how this happened, but it was always stuck on the sharigan and I could never deactivate it on that side.

Once he sees, his eyes widen, "You are...," He mumbles and his eyes fill up with tears.

"Sasuke, I won't hurt you. I promise. I won't be like Itachi" He stared at me for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright, you better promise," He smiles.

Well... that went better than expected.


	3. Chapter 3: Nine Tails Did This!

**Chapter 3**

"Sasuke!" I call out, and soon enough I see little Sasuke running down the halls, happily.

"yes onee-chan?" He stops at my feet, looking up at me. I smile down at him, patting his head.

"I'm going out to see the Hokage, be sure you don't get in any trouble," I say and run out the door. I've been requested by the Hokage, which I'm trying to remember who it was. I look up at the monument of all the Hokage's and his name comes to my mind.

_Minato._

I remember now. It was Minato! He and I were close buds, he promised me he would teach me a few things when I was older.

**Flashback**

"Hokage-sama!" I run up to the Hokage, who was walking around the town. He picks me up gently and smiles at me.

"I've told you, you can call me Minato," He pokes my cheek. I frown and shake my head.

"No! You're the Hokage! I must show respect!" I protest.

"You know strong words for how young you are," He jokes and sets me down.

"Where's Kushina?" I look around, "Kuuuussshhhiiinnnnnaaaaaaaaa," I call out, walking around.

I hear foot steps behind me and I turn around, to see a red-haired woman. It was Kushina.

"Kushina!" I give her a hug, or attempt to.

"Kushina! Your tummy is big like Mommy's! Quick! We have to get you to the hospital to deflate your tummy!" I grab her hand and pull her towards the direction of the hospital. Her and Minato both laugh, and I frown ,"What's so funny?!"

"Sweetie, I'm pregnant," Kushina smiles, and I tilt my head, confused.

"I don't get it," I sigh and look down, "Oi! Hokage-sama! Can you be my sensei when I'm older?" I ask, jumping up and down. He places his hand on my head and nods.

"I will, Emi. I'll be your sensei," He pulls his hand away and starts walking away with Kushina.

* * *

"Those were the times..." I sigh, and I look at the Hokage building. I walk up to the doors and open them, smiling. I couldn't wait to see Minato again. I missed him a lot.

I go to the door of his office and wait for someone to open a door.

_Minato wasn't there. _

I look around the room, being confused. Then I think of something.

Yes! He must be at a meeting with the other kage's!

"Where's Minato?" I ask, and the person sitting in the chair looks at his helper.

_It was the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi._

He sighs and looks down ,"You're Emi, aren't you?" I nod as a response, then he stands up, "I think we need a talk... about Minato," He walks out the door. I'm guessing I follow him, so I do so.

"Hiruzen-sama... Where's Minato?" I ask again.

"I really don't want to explain... but he did tell me to give you this," He hands me a scroll. Hiruzen gestures to me to open it. I nod and undo the tie, opening up the scroll.

_Dear Emi,_

_I'm sorry but... I can't be your sensei. Something has happened and... I don't know if I'll make it out alive. I don't know where you are, but please. When you come back to the village or when you receive this, I may not be alive._

_Your Sensei,  
Minato Namikaze_

"Minato... he-" I look up at Hiruzen who nodded. I look down, my eyes filled with tears. There was no way... no way he could die. How could he have died?

"How did he die...?" I ask, my voice cracking a bit from tears. Hiruzen looks forward.

"Nine Tails" He answers bluntly.

_The Nine Tails...? But... Kushina was the Jinchuriki. What could... I need to find out. _

_and soon. _


End file.
